Bloody Cracks... A MCSM Wiki Horror Story Part 4.
Steward and Domi gathered the others into the couch area of the living room. "Okay guys, Domi and I have decided that we are all going to have to split up into 2 groups, so that if there really is a murderer running around here we won't be killed all at once." Steward told them. "I am going to take Ender, Mons, and Charles." Domi told Steward. "Then I guess I'm going to take Poli, Becky, Peace, and Rat." Steward responded. Suddenly there was a cracking noise coming from behind them, a book risen on a pedestal appeared. "A book? That's strange, Let's check it out." Poli suggested. "Look, it's some sort of non rhyming poem." Becky pointed out. "Group A takes the left corridor and B takes the right, one of them is in for a fright." The book said. "Wait... There's something else, look just below that Poem with ONE rhyme." Charles pointed out. "Go too sleep... Close your eyes... Drift into dreams... The sun will soon rise... It's too late now... It swallowed your bones... Skin and white of bone... Will be crushed by the gnashing teeth... All that's left is... YOUR SOUL." Charles read. "Okay guys, let's go down the corridors the book told us to take." Steward suggested. "But there are no mysterious corridors." Poli scoffed. Suddenly 2 corridors that appeared to go into the ground appeared on wire side of the room. They each took their path... Not knowing the danger one of their members was in. There was a rustling noise in the hall. "Okay, what was that?" Mons asked in fear. "It was a scary noise in the dark, it's alright." Domi said attempting to calm her. Eventually they came to the end of the corridor, and saw a doorway, it was brightly lit. They entered the room, it was huge and brightly lit, they must have been at least 50 feet underground, the room was a library, no question about it, there was a giant dragon statue in the middle of the room. "Okay guys, have a look around to see if there is anything hinting towards how Order died, even if we have to look in every book in the room." Domi instructed. Everyone looked around, trying to find even the SMALLEST clue. Ender then noticed there was a golden plaque on the pedestal the dragon was standing on. He stopped to read it. "What's this you've found? It sees you ya know..." The sentence was cut off, Ender looked below the sentence. "ENDER." It said. Suddenly the head of the Dragon looked at him. "What the... How can it move, it's made of concrete!" Ender yelled. Suddenly the Dragon statue roared loudly and caught the attention of Mons, Domi, and Charles. They ran over to him. Suddenly the dragon lowered its head and grabbed Ender in its mouth and shook him like how a dog shakes a toy, "HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Ender pleaded. "ENDER NO!" Domi yelled. He jumped and grabbed Ender's legs, then Mons grabbed Domi, and Charles grabbed Mons, and tried to pull him from the stone monster's mouth but its grip was too strong, and it pulled Ender from Domi's hands. "HELP MEEEE!" Ender pleaded, this time more in fear and pain. There was a loud crunchy noise, then noises of chewing, the statue then swallowed him. Mons, Charles and Domi were paralyzed in fear as the statue then went back to its dormant state... Ender was dead. To be continued.